Henry Hart (Kid Danger)
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main protagonist of Henry Danger. Henry fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias of Kid Danger. He is an average teen, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to ever, ever, ever tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Description & Personality Henry Hart has blonde hair and brown eyes. He often wears plaid shirts and jeans in his appearances on the show, but also wears regular long sleeve shirts and even hooded shirts. He also often wears Vans. As Kid Danger, he wears a red mask with silver lining on top, with his hair slicked to the left, a blue shirt with a silver vest with red and black lines and a hurricane symbol on it. He also wears red pants with a black utility belt and has the same hurricane symbol on the buckle, red gloves with red and black striped elbow hands with silver on the edges, and black boots with red stripes on the laces. Henry is very ambitious, charming, and sometimes can be naive. He does not like having secrets kept from him, and always sticks up for himself. He is very possessive of his job as Kid Danger. He is superficial, but has become less superficial over time. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm when it comes to girls. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy and goofy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. He is courageous, has a sharp-eye, has good instincts, and is a quick thinker. He likes to look neat, and he is aware that he is attractive, but is not arrogant about it. He wants to explore and go outside the box. Even though Henry has many flaws, he cares about his friends and family, and has saved many peoples' lives. Relationships With Other Characters : For Henry Hart's relationships click here. Powers and Abilities Current Powers *'Hyper Motility': He receives this power after breathing the poisonous fumes of a South African Bush Lizard and a Black Shag Spider. **'Super Coordination': His hand-eye and foot-eye coordination have increased. **'Speed Fighting': Henry is able to fight at incredible speed, due to his enhanced quickness and reaction time. Abilities *'Puerto Rican History': Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. *'Gadget Usage: '''Henry possesses a vast arsenal of weapons and gadgets created by Schwoz. *'Hand to Hand Combat': Henry is a very good fighter, as proven in the fight between Henry and the Wall Dogs in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 and others combats against other criminals in others episodes. *'Piloting: Henry possess piloting skills, being able to fly the Man-copter, thanks to the events of "License to Fly". *'Markmanship: '''Henry can shoot with his laser with a lot of precision to stun or kill people. Temporary Powers *'Indestructibility: Having received the power through the same process as Ray, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head. (However, in Henry's case, it had a side effect). He lost this power after he went through the densitizer and Ray went through a molecular transducer to make Henry's side effect go away. Equipment : See also: List of Gadgets/equipment Current Equipment *'Bubble Gum': A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume. *'Whiz-Watch': A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator': A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser': It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also stun people or kill them. *'Utility Belt': In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Also, tapping the buckle causes his tube to go down. *'Handcuffs': He can arrest people, though he has only been seen cuffing one suspect *'Laser Remote: '''Henry, just like Ray, carries a remote with a laser in it. Former Equipment *'Basketball Enhancing Sleeve & Goggles': In Too Much Game, he gets a sleeve and googles that enhance his basketball skills. *'Whiz-Band': An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Whiz-Watch. Trivia *Henry's original name according to a ''Henry Danger audition tape was David Cooper. *His ringtone is a reference to the movie "Earth to Echo", when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone. *On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. *Henry likes dill fingers, but hates pickles. *He takes karate on Thursdays at 3:30pm. *Henry may be fluent in Spanish as he knows everything about Puerto Rico and seemed to know it in Caved In. *He normally wakes up at 7. *While Ray received the power of indestructibility as a kid, Henry receives it as a teenager. However, Henry's indestructibility didn't last long due to a side-effect. **However, he eventually gains a new, different superpower in Hour of Power. *He watches The Good Wife. *His favorite color is red. *Henry has an outie belly button, and showed it off often in earlier seasons. *He is ticklish on his feet and back. *He calls grapes "fruit grapes". *He agrees with Ray that celery ruins tuna salad. *In the episode Love Muffin, it is implied that Henry might be bisexual. *Henry is seen by many people as not being very smart. *Henry is right-handed, as revealed in Gas Or Fail. *His favorite band is "The Hawkins", as revealed in the episode Opposite Universe. *He is a former member of the Wall Dogs. **However, his membership was only to gain information on the Wall Dogs so that he and Captain Man could arrest them. *According to his bio and the episode The Danger Begins, Henry's favorite flavor of ice cream is vanilla. *It is revealed in the episode Elevator Kiss that Henry's school locker number is #67. *In the episode Hour of Power, Henry got the super power of enhanced reflex speed, which in the next episode Dodging Danger, is named "Hyper Motility". *It is revealed in the episode Twin Henrys, that Henry's favorite food is pizza, and that his favorite topping is pepperoni, which he always shortens by saying "roni". *In the episode Man of the House, Henry states that he likes to sleep late on Saturdays. *According to the episodes The Danger Begins and Tears of the Jolly Beetle, Henry gets paid $9/hour to work at Junk N' Stuff. *He normally sneaks out and comes back through the window in his room. *He usually takes his calls from Captain Man on his porch to avoid being seen by family members. *Being a teenager now, Henry's alter ego may be retitled "Teen Danger" due to his age in Season 4. *He can touch his elbows behind his back. *Ray, Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz, Gooch, Bork, Leylonie, Winnie, Invisible Brad, Gwen, Schwoz's cousin, and Boris are the only people who know that Henry is Kid Danger. *It is revealed in "The Rock Box Dump", that he hates bees, possibly due to how he was attacked by several bees at once in "The Time Jerker". Gallery Videos References *'Robin': Him being a sidekick to Captain Man is based on the Dynamic Duo of Batman and his sidekick Robin. Also, "Kid Danger" is a portmanteau based off Robin's nickname the "Boy Wonder". Given his age, he might be based on Tim Drake, the third person to take the identity. *'Spider-Man': Living a double life with a regular job and being a superhero, dating a girl, and possessing humor. *'Kid Flash': Though not necessarily a kid despite having the word in their name, they are both youthful super heroes who are apprentices/sidekicks to their masters. Also has super speed. Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Teens Category:Main characters Category:High School Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Harts Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017